Bit's Blitz Girl
by ChibiRyn
Summary: Bit and Leena get into an arguement and Bit decides to get a girlfriend to make her jealous. But who will he choose when he finds he likes both of them??
1. Chapter One

****

Bit's Blitz Girl

Finally, a title I think I can stick with! Anyhow, ever notice how almost everybody's in love except Bit Cloud? I'm going to change that!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zoids, okay? But I think you all knew that Too bad the companies aren't as smart as us or else we wouldn't have to do this.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"BIT!" Leena screamed. She tried to pry the letter out of his hand.

"C' mon, it's not like I'm going to rip it or anything!"

"It's rude to read other people's mail!"

"So?"

Leena glared at Bit. "So give me my letter NOW!" she yelled as her foot connected with his shin.

"OW!" Bit hopped up and down on one foot, clutching his newest bruise. "You didn't have to kick me! It's just something from Harry!"

Leena leaned toward Bit. "I could kick you somewhere that would hurt even more," she threatened.

"No, that's okay!" Bit squeaked.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Leena snapped as she snatched the heart- printed envelope out of the blonde warrior's hand. "Not that I'd expect you to or anything. You don't even have a girlfriend," she fumed as she stomped off.

Leena's insults had hit home. "It's not like I couldn't get one if I wanted to!" Bit yelled after her.

"Whatever," she scoffed.

* * *

Bit Cloud and Brad Hunter sat across from each other sipping coffee. Their teams' Zoids were in the shop being tuned up and there was nothing else for them to do; Bit was sick of losing to the mercenary in arcade games. Leena was somewhere in the mall, and Jaime was watching the hover cargo.

"What's up with you?" Brad asked. "You're never this quiet." Bit just ignored him and continued to stare out the window. "You aren't still upset about what Leena said to you yesterday, are you?" That caught his attention.

"How did you know about that?"

"It's no secret. Everyone in the base heared you guys shouting at each other," Hunter answered irritably. "But hey, let me help you out. Try that one over there." He nodded toward a girl sitting alone and staring sadly out the window. Brad took another sip of coffee. "You two seem to have a few things in common." Indeed, her expression reflected perfectly how Bit had looked just a minute ago.

Bit couldn't help but stare. Her hair was a medium brown, cut to her shoulders with a natural wave to it. But what he found most attractive was her eyes. They were such a dark brown that you could hardly make out her pupils.

"I'll be right back," Bit said thoughtfully. Brad smiled as if to wish him luck.

Bit made his way across the busy café, all the while looking down at the floor. _Hey there No What's up? No Hi, I'm Bit Cloud! Who are you? Oh man, I'm terrible at this!_ Bit swallowed and leaned nonchalantly on the table edge. "Hey there. What's your name?" For the first time he noticed how squeaky his voice sounded when he was nervous. 

The girl glanced briefly at the blonde warrior. "La Desgraciada," she said as she shifted her attention back to the window.

"Spanish," Bit muttered. He thought for a minute. "'The Unfortunate'? How so?"

The girl gaped at him. "So, you speak Spanish?" she asked, a hint of interest in her voice.

"Only a little," Bit admitted as he slid into the booth across from her.

"Me too," the girl smiled. "¿Que es tu nombre?"

"Yo soy Bit Cloud. ¿Y tu?" His accent was terrible

"Ryn."

"Ryn?" Bit repeated. "I've never heard a name like that before."

"It's short for Lauren," she clarified. Ryn gazed into Bit's sea- green eyes and they both fell silent for a while. 

Brad walked up and tapped Bit on the shoulder. "Time to go. We gotta find Leena."

Bit groaned. "She's gonna make me carry her bags for her again! I think she hides bricks in them just to make them heavier for me" He looked back at Ryn, grabbed a napkin and scribbled some numbers onto it, then handed it to her. "Here You can contact the base. We'll probably be back there in another two hours." 

Ryn nodded and smiled. She stuck the napkin in her jeans pocket and waved to Bit as he left. _It all happened so fast and I doubt I'll ever get to see him again._ "The good things in lifers." 

Ryn nodded and smiled. She stuck the napkin in her jeans pocket and waved to Bit as he left. _It all happened so fast_

RDWO~2  


	2. Chapter Two

****

Bit's Blitz Girl

Hello again. ^^ I'm surprised people actually read my story! I'm so happy! 

I know that I'm new to writing fanfics and I have a lot I could improve, so I just wanna let you all know that constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Thanks! ^x^

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything to do with Zoids Ryn, however, is my own character. Everything else is copyright whoever owns zoids, which is not me.

And on to chapter two

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Miss, I couldn't help but notice you've been at this computer a while" The salesclerk said, trying in vain to hide his agitation.

"Fine. I'll move to this one, then," Ryn snapped as she switched to the next computer in the row.

The man was losing what little patience he had. "That is _not_ what I meant."

Ryn turned around slowly, fists clenched, as she tried to control her wild temper. Her eyes were narrowed to slits; despite her short stature she was clearly not someone to be messed with.

The employee backed away under her acid stare. "Take your time, Miss," he stammered. "The customer is always right!"

Ryn crossed her arms and nodded her approval of his decision, but continued to glare at him until he turned away to help another shopper. "Thought so," she said calmly, and her visage instantly softened. She turned back to the computer and continued her search. She found it wasn't too hard to find the name 'Bit Cloud' on the internet, and even pictures of him were common, but all she could gather was that he piloted a zoid for the Blitz Team and had won the Royal Cup for them last year. "So he's a good zoid warrior." She smiled. "That's even better!"

So next she looked up the Blitz Team. They had quite an impressive record, but that wasn't what she was looking for. They were so well known, and yet no one knew how to get to their base! Ryn gave up, too exhausted and frustrated to try anything else (much to the relief of the heckled employee).

As she walked down the street with her hands in her pockets, Ryn touched the napkin Bit had given her earlier. She had wasted hours on the computer when there was a much easier solution: just call Bit! But she couldn'tshe was too nervous

Lauren kicked a nearby signpost in frustration, then glanced around nervously when she realized she'd bent it. She continued down the street, pretending nothing had happened.

She slowed as she neared a payphone. "Bit _was_ expecting me to call, I guess," she said guiltily. She inserted her calling card and dialed the number on the napkin.

Bit pressed himself flat against the wall. "I'm sorry, already! I didn't know it was yours, Leena, honest!" Leena clenched her fists. "I was _hungry_!" Bit wailed.

"HUNGRY?! _HUNGRY?!_" Leena screeched. "THAT WAS _MY_ DONUT! YOU-" The ringing of the phone cut her off.

"Bit, it's for you!" Jaime called.

"Saved by the phone" Bit breathed as he hurried past Leena and into the kitchen. 

Jaime handed the phone to Bit. "I need to use that when you're done, so don't be too long on there-" Of course, being Bit, he wasn't listening.

"Yeah, okay. Gotcha, Jaime." He went into his room and locked the door. As an afterthought he moved his nightstand in front of it. Not that it was going to stop Leena if she still felt like pulverizing him

"Hello?" Ryn asked nervously.

"Bit here. Who's this?"

"Ryn. Sorry it took me so long to call"

"No problem! You just saved my skin, anyway. Leena was going to _kill_ me, I swear! And just over a stupid donut" Ryn laughed. "No, I'm serious! She's a _maniac_!" 

"Sounds like you two don't get along very well," Ryn commented.

"Not really. Hey" Bit paused, unsure of what to say at first. "We've got a battle tomorrow and, well, I dunno I was just wondering if you'd like to come along and watch or something."

"I'd love to!" Ryn blushed a deep red. "You'd better make sure to win!" she teased.

Bit would have laughed but the sound of something pounding at his door made him stop short. "Uh- oh I've gotta go!" He hung up just as Leena came crashing through into the room. She was even angrier than before

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ryn: Poor Bit! Oh well, nothing he isn't used to, I guess.

Bit: Easy for you to say

Ryn: You always get hurt so much! If you're not getting beat up by Leena then you're smacking yourself in the chin with the Liger Zero's safety gear!

Bit: Hey! I only did that once!


End file.
